


Mick's Angel

by canthelpmyselves



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Immortality, Kidnapped Barry Allen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: A mad scientist tries to locate his creature's missing paramour.





	1. A Mystery Begins

Lisa stomped into the house while glaring at her brother. “Talk to your better half,” she hissed.

Len frowned as he looked from Lisa’s sour face, over to a surprisingly forlorn looking Mick and then to Lisa’s bouncing curls as she continued down the hallway to the staircase. “I thought I was the better half!” he called out loudly. Lisa flipped him off as she stomped up the stairs. Len shrugged and stepped back to let Mick in.

“Thought you were in Coast City,” he said as Mick hung up his jacket and went straight to the fridge for a six pack of beer.

“Left,” Mick grumbled.

Len raised an eyebrow at his friend’s sullen tone. “May I ask why?”

Mick twisted off the cap and swallowed half the beer in one long gulp. “No.”

Len leaned his shoulder against the door jam and studied Mick carefully. The two men had been friends for well over three hundred years. Well, they had known each other for that long. Friendship had taken a little while, what with the whole mad-scientist/evil-creation thing. Whatever. It all worked out in the end. 

“Need a new liver?” Len asked, watching Mick slam his way through four more beers in under five minutes.

Mick shot him a dark look as he finished off the sixth beer. He belched loudly and then laid his head down on the table, arms dangling by his sides. “Gone,” he mumbled.

“The liver?” Len questioned.

“My Doll,” Mick sighed. 

Len frowned as he tried to work that out. “Barbie or one of those Betsy Wetsy types?”

Mick straightened up and chucked one of the empty bottles at Len’s head. Luckily his aim was off. “Barry!” he growled. Hie hiccuped and, much to Len’s discomfort, burst into loud sobs. “My Barry’s gone!” he wailed.

Len looked down at the smashed bottle to his left, then to the five empties on the table. Mick had laid his head down again and was crying and hiccuping loudly. Len eased out of the room like he was scared of startling a wild animal. Once he was out of Mick’s sight he sprinted down the hall and up the stairs into Lisa’s room.

“Ummm...” he began.

Lisa was sitting on her bed, legs stretched out as she painted her nails. “Well,” she began, answering Len’s unspoken questions, “while in Coast he met a college student. Young, cute and smart. Name of Barry. Barry was a regular at the diner where Mick was working. They began talking, then fucking, then dating.” 

She looked up and gave Len a telling look. “You know how Mick gets. He finds someone, screws around for a couple of weeks and then loses interest as soon as the firebug urge hits.”

Len rolled his eyes. It was his one and only regret when it came to Mick. He hadn’t known the heart and hands he used was from a pyromaniac. You live and learn. “So what happened? He set the guy on fire?”

Lisa shook her head and put away the nail polish. “Len, he dated this guy for five months. They were living together.”

Len’s eyes widened in surprise. In all these centuries, Mick had never maintained a relationship with anyone but him and Lisa for longer than a month. He moved further into the room and sat down on the side of the bed. “So, where’s Barry at now?” 

“No one knows,” she said, a hint of worry in her voice. “He disappeared. Mick came home from work, Barry wasn’t there. When he didn’t show up all night, Mick went to the college. Barry’s friends said he missed all his classes the day before. His old dorm mate hadn’t seen or heard from him. His cell phone was at the apartment, along with all his clothes, money and books. It’s been three weeks and not a single sign of Barry anywhere.”

If there was one thing Len loved, it was a mystery. And a challenge. And puns. And winter…

Okay, so there were a few things Len loved, but a mystery was right at the top. Maybe second, behind puns…

“What about his family?” Len asked, already mentally taking notes. 

“He doesn’t have any,” Mick mumbled sadly, trudging into the room and slumping against the wall. “Mom’s dead. Dad got the electric chair for her murder. No brothers or sisters. Had an uncle but he died before Barry was born. Trampled by a bull in Madrid.” Mick slid down the wall and hiccuped loudly.

Len crossed a leg over the other and tapped his forefinger against his cheek. “You talked to all the friends. What about the professors?”

“They said the same. Barry never showed for classes,” Lisa answered. “Lenny, the guy was a freaking Care Bear. Everyone loved him!”

“’specially me,” Mick sniffled.

Lisa eyed Mick warily, as if he was going to start crying again. Or maybe demand a hug. “Hell, even I liked the kid,” she admitted. “A little too dorky, a little too vanilla, but he was sweet and nice.”

“Not vanilla,” Mick objected faintly. “Kinky as hell,” he muttered. “God, I miss him. The way he would twirl his tongue in my...”

“NO!” Lisa shouted. “No more! I spent three days, in a car, listening to you list your bedroom games! No more!”

Mick looked up at Len, his expression a mixture of bleak sadness and pride. “He got his cock tattooed for my rebirthday. It says ‘I belong to Mick’.”

Len wasn’t sure that was pertinent information, so he filed it deep in the recesses of his mind where he would hopefully never need to recall it. Almost as desperate as Lisa to steer the conversation away from sexual aspects, he cleared his throat. “Do you have a picture?”

Mick pulled his phone from his pocket and tossed it to Len. Len opened up the gallery and immediately wished he had been given some sort of warning. The first pic was of Mick’s cock (he recognized it, since he was the one who sewed in there in the first place) half-hidden by plump red lips. Len swiped his thumb across the screen to get to the next pic.

This one was of Mick’s cock disappearing into someone’s ass. (It was a nice ass, but still...) Then one of Mick’s hand wrapped around a very nice erection, the words ‘I belong to Mick’ visible above Mick’s fingers. The next gave him a partial face, at least. It was a side view of the guy blowing Mick. Finally he got to one he could use. If he cropped it. It was of a pretty young man, tied to the bed, smiling widely into the camera. Naked. And aroused.

Len had to admit, the kid was beautiful. Big doe eyes and a sunny smile made him look like an adorable puppy. The lush lips and thick erection made him look positively sinful. Len looked over at Lisa as he scrolled back to the ass pic. He turned the screen to her. “Vanilla?” he asked.

Lisa’s face scrunched up and she looked away. “I mean with his clothes on! He doesn’t drink or get high or party. He doesn’t flirt or get in fights or even shoplift! The kid’s nauseatingly straight-laced!”

“An angel,” Mick agreed solemnly in a slurred voice. “My angel. My sweet, sexy, tattooed dick-angel.” 

Lisa threw a pillow at Mick while Len looked through the photos again. Yeah, he could see the appeal. Too bad Mick met him first. “Okay,” Len said, tossing the phone back. “First thing we need to do it retrace Barry’s steps the day before he disappeared. We’ll leave for Coast City in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

Len looked around the loft apartment carefully. It was sparsely furnished, with a sofa, coffee table, king size bed and two dressers. One half of the area had been turned into a home gym with weights, an elliptical machine and a treadmill. One dresser was full of Mick’s clothes and the other was Barry’s. The kid apparently had a fondness for sweater vests and skinny jeans. And sex toys, if the bottom drawer was any indication. 

Len picked up a chemistry book from the top of the dresser and began flipping through it. There were a lot of notes written in the margins. He skimmed a few chapters. The kid was smart. There were a couple of composition notebooks full of chemical formulas and mathematical equations. Len sat on the side of the bed as he began reading.

Okay, the kid was very smart. Len got comfortable and pulled a pen from his pocket. He made a few notations of his own, but for the most part, the kid was really onto something. He was trying to merge organic chemistry with nanotechnology. He wanted to create biodegradable nanites that could be introduced into the bloodstream, programmed to repair damaged organs. It would, in essence, eliminate many diseases such as cancers, heart disease and genetic abnormalities.

The other side of the bed dipped and he turned to watch as Mick grabbed a pillow, sniffed it and then curled his wide body around it. “My Doll,” he whispered. “I miss him, Lenny. I miss waking up with him. I miss our showers and our meals and our cuddles.”

With no clue how to comfort Mick, and being admittedly uncomfortable with emotional displays, Len went back to the notebooks. He grabbed another and began reading. He was becoming more and more impressed with the work the kid was doing when he ran out of formulas and notes, and found something else.

**I can’t help but feel on edge whenever he’s around. Ever since midterms he’s been hanging around more. My friends think he’s great, but he makes me nervous. __**

__Mick opened his eyes and looked up at Len as he read aloud. “Who?”_ _

__Len shrugged. “How should I know?” He skimmed the rest of the page quickly before turning to Mick. “Listen to this.”_ _

__**I know I should say something to Mick, but what if I’m wrong? What if I’m just being paranoid? But I feel so certain someone was here! Nothing is missing. Nothing is disturbed. But I can’t shake the feeling of being violated in some way. __**_ _

____Mick sat up and grabbed the notebook from Len. He read through the entries with a growing sense of alarm._ _ _ _

____**He was here! In our room! He has photos of Mick and I sleeping! He’s fucking insane! I only have two more hours before I have to leave. Lisa is out on a date. Mick is lying in our bed. I can’t even say goodbye. Lisa would ask too many questions and Mick~ __**_ _ _ _

______**No! I can’t put them in danger! He’s already shown me that he will do whatever it takes. He’d kill both of them without hesitation. The only thing I can do to protect them is to give him what he wants.** _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mick growled, the sound reverberating around the room like the call of a wild animal. Len eyed his creation warily for a moment before slowly reaching out and taking the notebook back. “We have a starting place,” he said in a calm voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where?” demanded the enraged pyro._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Len pointed to a previous passage. “Someone who started hanging around but made your boyfriend nervous. I’m betting that whoever it was, he’s got Barry, and he’s likely not hanging around anymore now that he has what he wants. Where can I find Barry’s school friends?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll show you,” Mick growled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No,” Len ordered. “This needs to be done subtly and you can’t do subtle. I’ll take Lisa. You read the rest of these notebooks and see if Barry left us any more clues.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mick opened his mouth, expression stubborn, but Len spoke quickly. “Look, if you want your tattooed dick back, let me do my thing and you stay here. If we spook whoever has Barry, he may harm him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mick’s eyes widened with fear. “If he dies, you gotta bring him back! You will, right? You always promised me a mate, Lenny!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Len rolled his eyes and patted Mick’s arm. “Yes, if Barry dies, I’ll resurrect him. Now, keep reading. I’ll be back in a few hours.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lisa stood up from the couch and followed him out the door. “We should start with Cisco and Iris,” she said. “They worked with him, and shared a dorm room before he met Mick.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cisco wasn’t in, but Iris was. She recognized Lisa, which got them admitted to the dorm room, although the young woman was slightly hesitant about Len’s presence. She sat down on one of the narrow beds and waved them to the other one. “I’m not sure what else I can tell you,” she said carefully. “I wish I knew where Barry went. Everybody misses him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Has anyone else gone missing?” Len asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The young woman eyed him nervously. “No. Not that I know of.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lisa reached out and patted iris’ hand. “I know this is hard for you all. I’m sure everyone else misses him, just like you said. I know Cisco and Hartley and Ronnie. Barry had a few other friends, though, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She nodded. “Sure. Caitlin, Bette, Eddie and Oliver. Oh, and Felicity and Hunter.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Felicity and Hunter?” Lisa repeated. “I don’t remember them. They must have been new to the group.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, Felicity didn’t really hang out until after she and Oliver started dating. I think Barry knew Hunter from one of his classes.” Iris paused thoughtfully. “Actually, I haven’t seen Hunter lately, either.” Her eyes widened. “Oh god! You don’t think something happened to him too, do you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Len gave Iris his most charming smile. She eyed him warily before looking at Lisa who patted her hand soothingly. “I’m sure he’s fine. But just to be safe, we’ll talk to him and make sure, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Iris nodded slowly. “Um, I think he was in Barr’s theoretical physics class, if that helps.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Len stood and pulled Lisa up, as well. “Goodbye, Miss West.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lisa rolled her eyes as they left the dorm room. “You have absolutely no social etiquette.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Len snorted. “I’m a scientist. I don’t care about etiquette. Let’s locate this Hunter fellow and see what he has to say.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where to first?” Lisa asked as they got into her car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Len tapped his mouth with one finger for a moment before smirking. “Administration,” he answered. “This late in the day, the office is probably closed. We’ll find a class roster and hopefully a last name and address.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lisa started the engine and drove around the campus to the main building. “You know Mick’s going to want to punish Barry’s kidnapper, himself, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Len got out of the car and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small red leather book and held it up for her to see. “If the kid is dead, I promised to resurrect him. I’m thinking they would probably like a pet, too. Nothing says ‘Welcome back to the land of the living’ like a mindless minion.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lisa grimaced but didn’t reply as they headed into the building._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Len huffed with annoyance as he looked around the basement. “This is just pathetic. No self-respecting mad scientist would operate in this environment.”

“Excuse me?”

Len turned to look at the tall blonde standing protectively in front of a large curtained doorway. “This is the best you could do?” he sneered. “I mean, come on! The flickering lights? The weird stench of ammonia and mold? The creaking door? Someone’s been watching way too many Hammer Studios movies.”

The man looked insulted as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you have any idea who I am?” he demanded angrily.

Len snorted as he descended the rickety (so cliched!) staircase. “Hunter Zolomon. Formerly Jay Garrick. Disgraced surgeon from Gotham City. Medical license revoked seven years ago after you subjected your patients to an engineered virus you were working on. Eleven of the twelve patients died after the virus destroyed their white blood cells and made them susceptible to a mild bacterial infection.” Len paused and looked at him with a smirk. “I saw the coroner’s reports. I didn’t realize it was possible to seep blood from the pores in such copious amounts.”

Len walked around two long tables covered in papers, beakers and diagrams. His upper lip curled at the unorganized mess. “Your facial reconstruction surgery is impressive, though. You’re almost unrecognizable as Garrick, now. Unfortunately for you, your fingerprints are a giveaway.”

Hunter growled and reached for the gun in his waistband, pointing it at Len’s chest. “Who the hell are you? How do you know so much about me?”

Len rounded the tables and sat down on a stool. “I go by Leonard Snart these days. I’m positive you have never heard of me. I cover my tracks much better than you do.”

“What the hell do you want?” he yelled, beginning to look alarmed, finally.

“You kidnapped an associate of mine,” Len replied. “Well, not mine, exactly. He’s the boyfriend of an associate of mine. I’m going to need you to return him.”

Hunter snorted. “I don’t know what you mean. I haven’t kidnapped anyone.”

Len lifted one eyebrow. “Are you really going to play games with me?” He sighed heavily. “Return Barry Allen and I’ll let you live. There. I issued a threat. Happy now?”

Hunter smirked and pulled the trigger. The impact sent Len toppling off the stool and to the dirty floor. Hunter placed the gun on the table and turned toward the curtained doorway. He shoved the fabric aside and grinned wickedly at the unconscious young man chained to the wall. 

“It seems your friends have found us, Mr. Allen. Maybe it’s time we said goodbye to this banal city and relocated somewhere more remote.”

“Please, for the love of all that’s unholy, tell me you aren’t thinking crumbling castle on a moor somewhere!”

Hunter gasped and spun around, watching with shocked disbelief as Len stood up and brushed off his jacket. He poked a finger into the bullet hole just above his heart with a glare. 

“I liked this shirt,” he muttered. He looked up at Hunter, annoyed. “Not only are you a shitty scientist, but your aim is terrible, too! Always go for a head shot, dumbass!” Before Hunter could respond, Len pulled a gun from his pocket and shot him between the eyes. “Like that.”

Len slipped the gun back into his pocket and crossed the room. He prodded Hunter’s face with the toe of his shoe, then kicked him hard in the neck just to be certain, although the spray of bone and brain tissue on the wall was a pretty good indicator the guy was dead. He looked up and studied the manacles holding Barry in place and sighed. 

“Well, I could search this douche for the keys or pick the locks.” He looked back down at the spreading pool of blood and sneered. “Lock picking, it is.”

 

Len looked up from the notebook he was studying as the figure on the bed began to stir. Eyelids fluttered before fully opening. It took another fifteen seconds for the kid to focus on Len. He expected one of two things. Either the kid would freak out or begin begging. He was pretty surprised when Barry’s eyes narrowed and his mouth pressed into a thin line.

“When my boyfriend finds me, he’s going to fucking kill you and Hunter,” Barry growled.

Len smirked slightly, crossed one leg over the other and tilted his head. “I doubt that. In fact, I’m fairly certain your boyfriend would never lift a hand to me.”

Barry snorted and crossed his arms. “You don’t know my Mick. He’s goddamn big and goddamn tough and goddamn violent. I’m going to enjoy watching him tear off your fucking head.”

Len was impressed. The kid looked like a choirboy, but he showed no fear. Len decided to see how far he could push. “Do you really think we wouldn’t have taken care of your boyfriend?”

Barry paled but he held his head high. “I don’t believe you.”

Len shrugged. “It doesn’t matter how tough you are when attacked from behind.”

The kid had the nerve to laugh. Not just chuckle or giggle, but a full belly laugh. It went on for a couple of seconds, bringing tears to the kid’s eyes. “If you attacked Mick, you’d only piss him off.”

Before Len could reply the door opened and Mick shuffled in, looking exhausted. Considering he’d hardly left Barry’s side since he was rescued, it was understandable that he looked like death warmed over. The only reason he wasn’t there when Barry woke up was because Len had convinced him to finally shower. Mick nodded to Len before turning toward the bed. He froze, his eyes going wide. 

“Doll?” he whispered.

Barry immediately perked up. “Mick!” he exclaimed, holding out his arms. 

Len watched as Mick dove for the bed and tackled Barry. The next couple of minutes were filled with smacking kisses and tender whispers. Len was stunned by the absolute joy in Mick’s face and the utter devotion in Barry’s. Len watched them comfort one another. He was very good at reading people, having spent most of his unnaturally long life learning the skill. He saw only excitement and a profound love in the kid’s hazel eyes as he focused on Mick. Slowly he relaxed. “Barry, I have a feeling you and I are going to get along just fine.”

Barry jumped slightly, having apparently forgotten Len was there. “Hey! Who are you, anyway?”

 

 

Len rolled his eyes as Mick began kicking the leg of the table. “If you continue to interrupt, this experiment will take longer. Do you really want to delay us?”

Barry shot a quick smile over his shoulder before returning his attention to the computer screen in front of him. Mick groaned and gave Len his most pouty look. “You’ve been in here for two days! I need my cuddles!” he whined.

“And if this works,” Len said as patiently as possible, “you will have cuddles for the rest of eternity. Barry won’t live forever in that shell. Not as it is, anyway. So, do you want cuddles now, or do you want to wait another two hours and have cuddles for the next hundred eons?”

Mick’s bottom lip stuck out and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Eons,” he grumbled.

Len patted his shoulder before moving to Barry’s side. “So?” he asked.

Barry pointed to a section of the monitor. “The nanites have entered the cells. If they’re going to bond, we’ll see the cells elongate and then begin to divide.”

Len focused on the screen intently. For two years he and Barry had worked hard to bring Barry’s ideas to life. Half of their work involved creating bio-tech that would reduce the risk factor of invasive surgeries. It was a success and had made them rich beyond their wildest dreams. The other half of their experiments had been to create a second type of bio-tech that would bond to the host’s cells and constantly rejuvenate the body, thus making the host immortal. Anything less than dismemberment or decapitation could be healed with enough blood and time. 

While Len was essentially immortal already, as were Mick and Lisa, they were not capable of super-healing. Only Len’s skills as a surgeon and re-animator kept them alive. This technology would give them an almost absolute eternal life without the need for surgeries or organ replacements every thirty years. Barry was still fully human, unaltered from the way he was born. If this worked, Mick would never have to be without his (Len shuddered to even think the term of endearment) dick-angel.

Len had to admit, he was quite fond of Barry. The kid was highly intelligent, morally ambiguous, and a fiend in bed, as he had learned one night when a drunk Mick had dragged him into their bedroom and insisted Len let Barry blow him while he watched. That one encounter had led to many more, to the point where Len and Mick were closer than ever now that they were a threesome. 

“By the way,” Barry whispered in Len’s ear. “I got a new tattoo.”

Len side-eyed him curiously. “Oh?”

Barry grinned wickedly. “Yep.” He turned his head and opened his mouth.

Len turned his head to look at Barry and most of his blood rushed south. Along the edge of Barry’s pierced tongue it said ‘I belong to Len’. 

Len immediately dove in for a filthy kiss. “The second these scans are complete...” he growled.

“Cuddles!” Mick said heatedly.

Barry winked and turned his attention back to the screen. Len looked back at Mick and grinned wickedly. “Cuddles,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. It's not quite crack, but it's definitely not serious. I think I just really wanted to make Len uncomfortable over Mick sobbing.


End file.
